


Braiding Thor's Hair

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: Cute hair braiding drabble.





	Braiding Thor's Hair

It was a quiet night. Thor had had a long day, the Avengers could be emotionally draining sometimes. He came to your room and flopped onto the bed with you, clearly unhappy with his day.

The Avengers had put you on bedrest after a mission gone wrong left you under a crumbled building. Being enhanced you had bounced back very quickly, but Bruce said that your internal organs still needed a few more days to heal.

Thor had though the collapse of the building was his fault, but you knew he wasn't. Someone just happened to detonate a bomb the same moment he called a powerful lightning bolt.

He pulled you into a little spoon position and pressed his nose into your neck. You loved when he got cuddly. He is this mighty god, who needed snuggles after a long day. 

After a few minutes he nudges you and you turn to face him. You look into his eyes and he reaches for your hands, bringing them to his head. Your fingers start to comb through his hair, scratching his head. He hums pushing his head closer, resting on your breasts.

You tap is head and his eyes open and you motion for him to sit on the floor, and he happily springs to the ground. When you or him are feeling down, you braid each other’s hair. Even when you had short hair he managed to put a few tiny braids in, just scratching your scalp when he decided to be done.

You removed his current braids and grab the brush from the nightstand. He practically purs as the teeth of the brush massage his head, leaning his head back between your knees.

Deciding to go with a bit more complex style you tilt his head down and start from the bottom. He smirks to himself, knowing that you are going for a more feminine hairstyle.

After a few minutes you pat his shoulders and he walks to the bathroom to inspect your work. When he turns back to you, you have a hand covering your mouth, giggling. His eyes turn dark and he stalks to you, taking off his shirt when he reaches the bed.

“Good thing you made yourself some handles, my dove” He laughs as he dives down between your slightly spread thighs.

You were in for a long night.


End file.
